Pokémon: Detective Pikachu
|image = pokemon-detective-pikachu-poster.jpg |caption =Poster "Pokémon: Detective Pikachu" |directed by =Rob Letterman |produced by =Legendary Pictures Nintendo The Pokémon Company International |written by =Alex Hirsch Nicole Perlman |running time = |season = |studio = Legendary Pictures |distributor = Warner Bros. Toho |licensor =The Pokémon Company Nintendo |prev = |next = |budget = |japan = May 10, 2019 |united states = May 10, 2019 |home video japan = |home video united states = |rating japan = |rating united kingdom = |rating united states = PG }} Pokémon: Detective Pikachu is a Japanese-American live-action film produced by Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures in collaboration with Nintendo and The Pokémon Company. The movie is based on the 2016 game Detective Pikachu. Detective Pikachu is voiced by Ryan Reynolds, known for his role as Deadpool. Confirmed human roles will be played by Kathryn Newton, Justice Smith and Ken Watanabe. The movie is set to be released on May 10th, 2019. Plot Tim's (Justice Smith) father has been kidnapped. Taking the matter into his own hands, the teenager is forced to ask for help from Detective Pikachu (Ryan Reynolds). Curious on how this story will unfold, the sassy reporter Lucy (Kathryn Newton) decides to help Tim and Detective Pikachu to solve this mystery.Report: Ryan Reynolds to Star in Pokemon Movie 'Detective Pikachu' History On July 20, 2016, Legendary Pictures announcedPress release "Legendary Entertainment and The Pokémon Company to create live action film franchise based on detective Pikachu character" (July 20, 2016) that they acquired the rights to make a live action movie based on the earlier that year released Detective Pikachu game. On August 22, 2016, reports stated that Nicole Perlman & Alex Hirsch will write the screenplay.Report: 'Guardians of the Galaxy’ and ‘Gravity Falls’ Writers to Pen ‘Pokemon’ Movie (August 16, 2016) On November 30, 2016, reports stated that Rob Letterman will direct the movie.Report: Pokemon Movie 'Detective Pikachu' Lands Director (November 30, 2016) On December 6, 2017, Ryan Reynolds was announced to voice Detective Pikachu, alongside Justice Smith and Kathryn Newton. During an interview with IMDb at the 2018 San Diego Comic Con in July 2018, Suki Waterhouse teased that she had to do a move wherein she "disappears into a Pokémon".https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5884052/videoplayer/vi1137031961?ref_=tt_pv_vi_aiv_1 On July 25, 2018, it was announced that Warner Bros. would distribute the movie instead of Universal. On January 25, 2019, just 4 months before the film was even released, a sequel was confirmed to be in the works.https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/detective-pikachu-sequel-works-1179211 Characters Human ”*” denotes for Japanese dub *Kathryn Newton and Marie Iitoyo (*) as Lucy Stevens *Justice Smith and Ryoma Takeuchi (*) as Tim Goodman *Ken Watanabe as Detective Yoshida *Paul Kitson as Harry Goodman *Karan Soni as Jack *Omar Chaparro as Sebastian *Bill Nighy as a to-be-confirmed character *Chris Greene as a to-be-confirmed character *Suki Waterhouse as a to-be-confirmed character *Rita Ora as a to-be-confirmed character Pokémon Main *Ryan Reynolds and Ikue Ōtani as Detective Pikachu *Psyduck (Lucy's) *Snubbull (Detective Yoshida's) Cameos * Bulbasaur * Venusaur * Charmander * Charizard * Squirtle * Blastoise * Pidgey * Pidgeot * Spearow * Rattata * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Psyduck * Magikarp * Primeape (poster) * Growlithe * Arcanine * Machamp * Dodrio * Gengar * Hypno (poster) * Cubone * Flareon * Kingler * Lickitung * Tangela (sign) * Mr. Mime * Ditto * Snorlax * Articuno (poster) * Dragonite (poster) * Mewtwo * Aipom * Wooper (sign) * Unown (sign) * Steelix (poster) * Snubbull * Octillery * Treecko * Blaziken (poster) * Ludicolo * Slaking * Loudred * Rayquaza (poster) * Combee * Dialga (statue) * Palkia (statue) * Arceus (statue) * Victini (sign) * Audino * Petilil (sign) * Emolga * Joltik * Bouffalant * Rufflet * Braviary * Golurk * Reshiram (poster) * Zekrom (poster) * Greninja * Flabébé * Floette * Pancham * Pangoro * Swirlix (sign) * Goomy (sign) * Morelull * Comfey Trivia *This is the 22nd Pokémon film to date. *This will be the first live-action hybrid Pokémon film made, with the Pokémon are all rendered in much more realistic after being motion captured. *This will be Nintendo's second attempt to bring one of their IP's to life in a live action movie; the first being Super Mario Bros. *Due to an English-language cast appearing, this will be the first Pokémon film to be produced in English rather than Japanese. *The logo was unveiled during the Pokémon TCG World Championships. *Set photos revealed that the movie will take place in Ryme City, the setting of the game it is based on. *The first time ever where Pikachu speaks full English within the first release, due to the release date confirmed to be international instead of Japan first before being localized. *With the announcement of Henry Jackman composing its music score,https://twitter.com/ImAFilmEditor/status/1053807303156129792 Henry Jackman will score Pokémon: Detective Pikachu this will be the ninth Pokémon film to have its music score composed by an English-language composer after the English dubs of Pokémon: The First Movie, Pokémon: The Movie 2000, Pokémon 3: The Movie, Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!, and Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us. *RJ Palmer, mostly known for drawing realistic Pokémon online, was hired for the movie's production artist board after one of the directors of the film had searched up "Realistic Pokémon". *A TCG set is set to be released alongside the movie with realistic CG Pokémon graphics from the movie as the card art. *Despite the film not releasing at the time, the movie was set for a sequel as announced in January 2019. The current release date of the second film is unknown. *This is the first Pokémon film to receive a PG rating from the MPAA.https://comicbook.com/anime/2019/03/06/detective-pikachu-rating-pokemon/ 'Detective Pikachu' Gets Official PG Rating **Thus, it is also the first Pokémon film to have even been designated an MPAA rating since the G-rated traditionally-animated Pokémon Heroes. *This is the first Pokémon film not to feature Ash Ketchum nor his Pikachu, as it focuses on a different Pikachu and a different human protagonist. *This is the first Pokémon film to be produced in the 2.39:1 aspect ratio, unlike all of the animated Pokémon films, which have been produced in 1.85:1. Gallery Detective-pikachu-poster.jpg Detective-Pikachu-movie-poster.jpg Detective-pikachu-image.jpg pokemon-detective-pikachu-poster.jpg Trailers and clips POKÉMON Detective Pikachu - Official Trailer 1 POKÉMON Detective Pikachu - Official Trailer 2 POKÉMON Detective Pikachu - "Big" In Theaters This May POKÉMON Detective Pikachu – Big Spot - Warner Bros. UK References de:Pokémon Meisterdetektiv Pikachu Category:Warner Bros. films